


drink up if you know whats good for you

by Lynn1998



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, They r all close to their thirties, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bill, Vampire Richie, Vampires, discussions of surgeries, eddie is low key a twink, excessive use of the pet name baby, fuck pennywise I hate him so much, im weak for it pls, post college, romantically charged banter, this is a lot to read I’m sorry, why did I write this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Richie accidentally gets turned into a vampire and Eddie’s reaction is not what he expected…
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	drink up if you know whats good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a little ooc bc canon Eddie would absolutely fucking hate this but hey a man with a vampire kink (me) can dream
> 
> Also Eddie is a trans man and so I’ve avoided certain terms during the smut to avoid triggering any dysphoria but he does discuss his top surgery and his hysterectomy with Richie later towards the end.
> 
> Anyone who doesn’t fully understand hystos feel free to look it up bc there’s tons of information online. It is possible to keep your vagina after a hysto and that’s all I feel comfortable answering oof.

“If I got turned into a vampire, I think I’d kill myself,” Eddie announced boldly over dinner. Richie furrowed his brows as he cut into his steak and lifted the food to his mouth.

“Really? How come?” Ben asked.

“Just think about it! Drinking blood? From a _human?_ God, our blood is fucking disgusting. You have no idea what kinda shit is in there and how sick it can make you,” he explained dramatically before sipping his beer.

“Yeah, it’ll make people sick, but if you’re a vampire you’ll literally die without it,” Beverly pointed out.

“It’s still so disgusting. I could never see myself doing that. I’d rather starve to death or kill me myself,” Eddie continued. Chuckles popped up around the table, and Bill cleared his throat after he set down his own beer.

“Y-y’know, i-i-it actually takes a lot t-to t-t-turn someone. I’d say for it to happen on accident is like…o…o-one in a million,” he replied.

“And how would you know that, Bill?” Beverly asked with a raised brow. Bill smiled with his teeth and exposed his fangs for the first time to the group. Granted they were rather short, but noticeable.

“Ju-Just got turned last m-month,” he announced proudly.

“Bill, holy shit!” Eddie gasped. 

Richie remained silent as he squinted at Bill. He probably should’ve noticed. His skin was clear as royal Cotten sheets, and his eyes were much darker than he last remembered seeing them. The only thing he had ordered was a beer and a steak that was borderline raw. It was common knowledge that, of the few human foods vampires could tolerate, they absolutely loved alcohol and raw meat. Richie looked at his own steak and set down his utensils when he noticed the pink in the middle.

“What made you wanna turn?” Mike spoke up. Out of all of them, Mike was the most neutral about vampires. Everyone else had some sort of opinion on them, and with the current trend it almost felt more like an epidemic.

“I-I just…got bored. I started talking to this g-g-guy and h-he’s been turned f-for almost a year,” he replied.

“Did you really turn yourself for a fucking _guy?_ “ Eddie questioned.

“Yo, Eds,” Richie spoke for the first time since his rant about blood and vampires. The other man made eye contact and he did a cut throat motion to let him know he should soften up. Eddie merely rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could nag Richie about that old nickname again, Bill started talking.

“I-I-I mean…I guess? I-in a way…”

“What are the benefits to changing?” Mike asked.

“I eat less. Um…w-when you first turn i-i-it’s like hitting a r…reset button on your b-body, and uh…b-because the v-virus needs b-blood it h-h-helps regenerate y-your blood cells faster,” he explained.

“It’s a fucking _virus?_ “ Eddie squeaked.

“How does it spread?” Ben asked. He had been studying biology all throughout college, but they refused to touch on vampires.

“B-blood to b-b-blood contact. Y-you have to intentionally e-expose your b-blood to a human through an o-open wound. W-w-which is why it’s so h-hard t-t-to turn someone,” Bill continued.

“That’s so fucked,” Eddie cringed.

“Sounds like it could be hot though,” Richie teased with a smile. Eddie stuck his tongue out at him, and Richie threw a napkin at him in retaliation. Bill laughed and blushed a little.

“I-I mean…if you’re b-being turned b-b-by a lover…i-it can get intense,” Bill admitted.

“I _knew_ it!” Richie sang and then dabbed.

“You’re fucking horrible,” Eddie said immediately.

“What? Just because I dab unironically? Go suck a vampire taint, Eds,” he bit back.

“Dude, that’s fucking disgusting,” he groaned.

“God, you guys haven’t changed a fucking _bit_ since childhood, have you?” Beverly interrupted. Richie laughed and turned his attention to Bill.

“So Big Billium, tell me. Do you guys actually sparkle?” Richie asked. Bill laughed and shook his head.

“N-no. Unfortunately S-Stephanie M-M-Meyer pulled that out of her ass,” he replied.

“What about the whole ‘vegetarian’ thing?” Richie added. Bill shook his head.

“W-we can eat this shit, b-but it doesn’t feed the v-virus. The virus k-keeps it’s host h-healthy, but m-most food t-t-tastes a little bland now,” he replied. Eddie looked a little sick and shrugged off his jacket. He looked sweaty from the anxiety Bill was causing him.

“That’s such a weird way to talk about it. That thing is gonna fucking kill you,” Eddie muttered leaning his elbows on the table. Richie looked at his friend and appreciated the lack of his jacket.

“I-it’s actually meant to expand m-my life. Some v-v-vampires have lived c-c-centuries,” Bill defended and started cutting at his steak again. “T-that and I f-feel great and I can d-do more. My ph-ph-physical limits a-are much wider, a-a-and physiologically I-I feel a little at ease kn-kn-knowing I’m harder to k-kill.”

“That’s great. It sounds like it was a good choice for you,” Beverly said. Bill nodded and lifted the piece of steak he was cutting into his mouth. Bright red blood dropped down his knuckles and Richie felt his stomach drop.

“Oh god,” Eddie muttered before pushing his chair back and rushing to the bathroom. Bill looked at all his friends who gawked at him with wide eyes, and furrowed his brows.

“W-what?”

“Uh, is that you or the steak?” Mike asked. Bill looked at his fingers and frowned at the gash in his pointer.

“Ah fuck,” Bill sighed and reached for a napkin. Richie was quick to use his own napkin as well and held pressure to Bills finger.

“You sliced through your finger and didn’t even notice it, dude,” Richie laughed. Bill shook his head.

“I-I don’t feel pain the same w-way anymore. I-i-it’s more like a pressure than a slice,” Bill explained. Richie continued to hold pressure as he reached for another napkin to wipe Bill’s wrist. “I-it should be fine now,” Bill told him.

“Already?” Richie asked pulling the napkin away. Sure enough it looked as if Bill’s finger had barely even had a callus let alone a gash.

“T-the virus k-keeps blood in. T-that’s why I-I wasn’t b-bleeding all over the t-t-table,” he said. Richie nodded in agreement as Bill took the blood soaked napkins from him.

“I-I should burn these, a-and you should definitely wash your hands,” Bill instructed. 

Richie nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. When he walked in Eddie was rinsing his mouth with water. He eyed Richie’s hands and took a step back before continuing to brush his teeth. Richie laughed and turned on the faucet in the sink next to him.

“Damn, do you carry a toothbrush with you everywhere?” He teased.

“Only when I think I’ll need it,” Eddie muttered with suds gathering around his lips. He spat once more and then cupped his hands to rinse with more water. He gargled and gathered his stuff up.

“Bill is okay by the way,” Richie said. Eddie nodded.

“I figured. He’s a big bad vampire now. I assumed he was fine,” Eddie snipped. Richie rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that gross, Eddie. You’re just a germaphobe with mommy issues,” Richie accused. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Is everything taken care of out there? I think I’ll throw up again if I see anymore of that shit,” Eddie asked wrinkling his nose in disgust. Richie couldn’t help but think he was cute whenever he did that.

“Should be. I’m just rinsing off,” Richie replied.

“Use soap, asshole,” Eddie groaned before walking out. 

Richie watched him leave before chuckling and pumping some soap in his hand. He started washing, and then hissed when he felt a sting in his ring finger. When he inspected the finger he found the bandaid he had used and forgotten about that afternoon soaked in Bill’s blood. He blinked at the fabric and then gently pulled the damp bandage off his fingers. The cut healed before his eyes and he swallowed hard as he looked between where his paper cut used to be and the bloody bandage.

“Oh shit…”

After he threw his bandaid away Richie pretended like it never happened. He returned to the table with his friends and finished off his food. It tasted just fine, and accompanied by his beer it was just as enjoyable as when he first started eating it. Then everyone disbanded for the night and the losers reunion was over until next year. Richie had a flight planned later that week to fly back to LA, and returned to his hotel in the mean time. He walked into his room and immediately showered and got into bed. Hopefully he could just sleep away his problems and he would realize he was just imagining things earlier. Except he couldn’t.

When he woke up he felt euphoric. His eyes snapped open, and he felt like he had snorted a whole gram of cocaine followed by shot gunning a Red-bull and a shot of vodka. Last time he felt like this was when he experimented with the druggies in high school. His first instinct was to find something to drink, but none of his soda or water or monsters could really quench him. Finally he clawed his way to the mini fridge and gulped down the mini bottle of Chardonnay before finally feeling a little bit of relief. Despite the alcohol his brain actually felt more clear, and when he looked around the room he was shocked by how much he ripped it apart just for something to drink. He stood up and then picked up his phone to call Bill.

“R-Richie? D-Do you have any idea what t-t-time it is?” Bill asked. Richie glanced outside and frowned when he realized it was still dark outside.

“Uh…no?” He replied.

“I-It’s like almost two in the m-morning,” he replied. Richie shook his head. No way. He had just fallen asleep at one. Unless…he pulled back his phone to look at the date and nearly choked on his spit.

“ _Fuck_ , I slept for twenty four hours,” he sighed as he brought the phone back to his ear.

“T-Twenty four hours? That’s p-pretty crazy for a human. How do you f-f-feel?”

“Fucking amazing, actually. I haven’t felt like this since I snorted cocaine off a random girls tits in college,” Richie replied.

“R-really? A-are you sure? It sounds like y-y-you should be groggy,” Bill replied.

“Nope! I just chugged a little bottle of wine though. Uh…I think I’m a vampire,” he announced. Bill laughed.

“V-very funny, Richie. S-s-sounds more like you blacked out,” he said.

“About that…I actually cut my finger that afternoon before we all met up, and uh…my bandaid was kinda covered in your blood,” Richie told him. Bill was silent for a moment. “Uh, Billium? I could use some help here.”

“A-are you fucking s-serious, Richie!” He nearly yelled.

“Fuck.”

“W-why—h-how…I-I fucking c-c-can’t with you!”

“Bill, please-“

“A-a-and after I said i-it was hard to turn someone?! O-only you, Richie T-Tozier, c-c-could _accidentally_ get turned!”

“Look, I’m really sorry, but I don’t know what to do about this,” Richie told him. Bill sighed.

“I’ll s-s-send you some i-information online…”

“Thank you so much, Bill. I owe you one.”

“Y-you quite literally do.”

After ordering room service and downing three glasses of wine, Richie finally felt settled enough to start reading everything Bill sent him. So far everything he was experiencing was on-par with the info, so he had no reason to doubt it when he read that his thirst could potentially become uncontrollable if he doesn’t get some human blood in him soon.

The first week was the best and the worst at the same time. He read that his sex drive was about to be the highest it had ever been, and his thirst was also going to be overwhelming since it’ll be his first time tasting human blood and liking it. The high feeling was supposed to “wear off” within a month, but it was more like getting used to the high instead of it fading. His teeth would grow in slowly over the span of six months, and after a year he would be able to retract them and push them back out at will. He would forever be slightly more horny than he already was, and his alcohol tolerance was now basically limitless. Even after finishing a bottle and a half of wine, he still couldn’t feel a buzz. He could feel his gums starting to ache, but he could only assume it was from the fangs.

After reading everything, Richie decided to push his flight out for a couple weeks. He didn’t wanna be stuck on a five hour flight thirsty for human blood and horny for the closest fuckable thing in sight. Instead he downloaded an app Bill recommended that allowed vampires to find donors near them. He was setting up his profile when he realized an exact twenty four hours passed again. He ordered almost raw steak and another bottle of wine, and nearly drooled at the sight of the blood pooling around his food. It looked good, so he assumed it would taste good too, but it more so tasted like unbuttered popcorn but like as a steak. The important thing was that he could eat it and keep it down, but it was almost depressing how bland it was.

By the fourth day Richie wanted to die. He had tried the app, but everyone wanted to get sexual with it and for some reason he couldn’t get into that. Although he had masturbated more then than he had ever masturbated before. His dick was almost rubbed raw, and he couldn’t tell if his mouth was red from the wine, the steak, or the crying from the over stimulation. Instead he just crashed back into his bed and tried to think of anything besides his ever growing thirst for blood and sex. 

Richie rubbed his face into the pillow and thought back to the dinner he had with his friends. He let his mind wander back to the conversations and the jokes and the laughs, but it didn’t take long before he was going back to when Eddie shrugged off his jacket and when he crinkled his nose in the bathroom. Richie groaned at the images so bold and vibrant in his mind and rubbed his face harder into his pillow. 

He hadn’t jacked off thinking about Eddie since _college_. Then again he hasn’t really had much of a relationship with Eddie since college. He was certain that the other man absolutely hated him and would be disgusted if Richie told him he was the biggest balance in his spank bank in high school. His nose would crinkle up again and his cheeks would be so bright. The blood rushing under his skin and up to his face. Richie could almost hear it, smell it. He craved it and he groaned as he rubbed his tired cock against the sheets. That’s what he wanted. He wanted Eddie’s blood, and he wanted Eddie period.

As if the universe was plotting against him, he heard a knock on his door just as he was about to pull his cock out to furiously jack off for the eighth time that afternoon. Richie didn’t remember ordering room service, and groaned out of annoyance rather than pleasure. He pulled himself off the sheets and adjusted himself in his boxers. He was almost about to say fuck modesty, but then spotted how hard he was in the mirror. That prompted him to grab a bathrobe and tie it loosely before heading to the door. There was another knock and he growled in response.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t order room service, so you can take your shit and…” he trailed off as he found himself face to face with a familiar scowl and perfectly trimmed hair. Eddie glared up at him with his arms crossed, and Richie wanted to sink to his knees and really give him something to scowl about.

“What’s your fucking problem, Tozier? I call and text you all week asking if you’re still in town, and I come to find you hungover in your fucking hotel room?” Eddie accused. Richie looked him up and down and swallowed hard when he realized he could hear Eddie’s heartbeat from where he stood.

“Uh…I’ve been a little…preoccupied,” Richie said. Was he slurring his words? His tongue felt heavy. He felt thirsty. Eddie looked good in that shade of yellow. He looked like such a yummy little twink in his tight jeans and his sweater. Richie wanted to rip it off with his teeth before ripping into his skin.

“Is that code for hooking up with a bunch of people? Jesus, you must be riddled with STI’s,” Eddie scoffed. Richie couldn’t think when he realized he could hear Eddie’s heart beat faster. He licked his lips and watched the blush spread across Eddie’s face the longer he didn’t say anything. “W-why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.

The genuine fear in Eddie’s voice made Richie snap out of his haze and shake his head. He furrowed his brows and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck, all of this temptation was giving him a headache.

“Y-you should leave. I’m not…fuck, I feel drunk,” he said leaning on his doorframe.

“Richie! That’s what happens when you don’t care for yourself!” Eddie snapped and started pushing him back into his room.

“E-Eddie, don’t-“

“Shut up and get to bed. This place is a fucking mess,” he nagged and walked past Richie to start picking up all the wine bottles. Richie bit his lip as he watched Eddie clean up his stuff and tried to restrain himself from marching up to him and throwing him onto the bed.

“Eds, I-I’m serious, you gotta-“

“Get in the fucking bed, Rich,” Eddie ordered. 

Richie sighed and held his breath as he walked past the other man and crawled into bed. He watched Eddie continue to gather his dirty clothes and put them into a neat pile while trying to avoid the questionable stains on his boxers. He then turned to Richie and put his hands on his hips while Richie literally drooled over him. Eddie blushed as Richie wiped his mouth and then continued staring at him like he was starving.

“Jesus, Richie. Get ahold of yourself,” Eddie grumbled and started pulling off his jacket. Richie groaned and dropped his head to force his eyes away. He gave his roots a sharp tug.

“Eddie, you need to leave-“

“Why? Is your one night stand coming back?” Eddie quipped. Richie could smell the jealously coming from the other man, but tried to ignore it.

“Eds, it’s not safe. I’ve been fucking my sheets all week and I haven’t had a drop of blood at all. If you don’t get out now, I dunno what I’m gonna do but it’s not gonna be pretty,” he growled. He released his hair and looked back up to see Eddie gaping and red. God, it was a sight to see.

“Y-y-you mean you’re…you got…oh, god it was because you helped Bill clean up his cut!” Eddie gasped. Richie groaned at the memory of blood and licked his lips.

“Yes, so you should go before I turn you into Richie food,” he warned.

To his surprise, Eddie stayed put. He groaned when he realized Eddie smelled so appetizing because he could smell his arousal. His eyes looked at Eddie up and down, and the other man stiffened before letting out a tiny whimper. Richie started to crawl across the bed, but Eddie was fast to reach the end before Richie did. He nearly catapulted himself into Richie’s arms, and their first kiss left a cut on Eddie’s lips. Richie’s eyes rolled back as a drop of Eddie’s blood spread across his tongue, and he immediately licked at the cut to get every little bit out of him.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s fucking good,” Richie wheezed as he held Eddie down in his lap. The other man whimpered and wiggled in his tight grasp. His body rubbed against Richie’s lap, and the vampire groaned at the friction.

“Richie…Richie…ah…” Eddie was reduced to moans as Richie continued kissing him around his mouth and eventually lead down his neck.

“I can here it…and _smell_ it. Your heart is beating so fast baby. I can almost fucking taste it,” he went on. Eddie let out a whine and bucked his hips when Richie scraped his teeth against his pulse.

“Do it…do it, baby… _fuck_ ,” Eddie gasped as he held Richie’s head against his throat.

“Yeah? You want me to feed off you, baby boy? Are you getting hot at the idea of me sucking you dry?” Richie growled and pushed Eddie down against his hard cock. The bathrobe was rather thick, but Richie was big enough to be at least a little noticeable. Eddie moaned and nodded.

“Yes! Yes, please…” he panted.

“I thought you thought it was gross,” Richie hummed teasingly as he licked his collarbones.

“It is…it’s so fucking gross,” he replied. 

“And yet you’re just gonna let me drink your blood and fuck you?” Richie cooed. Eddie whined.

“Fuck you! I-it’s probably some vampire shit that’s making me want it,” Eddie said defensively. 

“So you admit you want it,” Richie teased and scraped his teeth down his neck. Eddie shivered and dug his nails into Richie’s hair.

“Fuck…”

“I can fucking smell you babe,” Richie said reaching between Eddie’s legs. Eddie was thankful he forgot his packer for once, and almost purred at the pressure.

“Are you shitting me? That’s gross too,” Eddie said despite his loss of composure.

“Really? Cause you seem to think it’s hot. I know you’re turned on,” he continued as he rubbed against the thick material of his jeans. Eddie failed to hold back a whimper and rolled his hips with Richie’s fingers.

“C’mon, Richie. I know you need it. Bite me,” he urged. Richie growled as he found himself torn. He couldn’t tell what he needed more: sex or blood. He rolled them over and started tugging at Eddie’s jeans, and shivered when he felt nimble fingers tug and remove his bathrobe.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Richie groaned and started stripping off his sweater. Eddie obliged and laid himself out perfectly underneath the newly turned vampire. He looked up at him with those big round puppy dog eyes Richie loved so much, and was pleased by the growl the other man released.

“Are you a vampire or a werewolf?” Eddie teased.

“I’m fucking horny and I’m hungry,” Richie snapped. Eddie stretched his neck and touched down Richie’s torso.

“Then drink up, baby.”

Richie knew he didn’t need a lot of blood. A shot glass worth of human blood could last him at least a month, and the more healthy the better. Still, with how long he had put it off he felt like he needed a full glass just to hold him over before lunch. He learned that it was a classic case of eyes-bigger-than-your-stomach as soon as he actually bit Eddie and was satisfied with a few licks. Yet he continued to lap at the wound until it was clean and didn’t ooze everywhere. He was impressed with how clean he had been, but he wasn’t lost to how much Eddie absolutely loved it.

From the first push that ripped his flesh, Eddie was moaning. His eyes squeezed shut while he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and begged for more. He let Richie lave away at his neck and chest, and was a little disappointed that it was already basically over. Before he could properly complain, he was being striped of the last of his clothing and held into place as Richie rubbed his clothed dick against Eddie’s hip.

“God, you taste so good baby. You taste fucking _divine_. I could drink you up for the rest of my fucking life,” Richie rambled. 

Eddie moaned and guided their lips together. There was a metallic taste left over, but he was pleased with how neat Richie managed to be. He hooked his thigh around Richie’s hip, and let his tongue explore the mouth he had wanted for so long. Richie tugged off his boxers and rutted his cock against the space between Eddie’s thigh and his sex. Eddie groaned in frustration and Richie reached for the bedside drawer for his bottle of lube he had been abusing throughout the week. He was quick to slick up his fingers and rubbed between Eddie’s naked thighs. Eddie gasped at the initial touch, but quickly moaned with his eyes rolling back.

“Fuck, _Richie_ ,” he breathed.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Richie hissed and slipped a finger in. Eddie moaned again and rolled his hips with it.

“Bite me again, baby. Drink me. Take me,” he whispered as he held Richie’s cheeks.

Richie groaned and leaned down to sink his teeth into his smooth flesh once again. This time it was below the clavicle, and it was definitely messier the more Richie tried to control himself but couldn’t. He licked up the blood that oozed down over Eddie’s ribs, and sucked at the wound a little more before it started to close up too. Richie briefly wondered if his spit made wounds heal up sooner, but he was quickly distracted from that when Eddie touched down his arms.

“Please…ah…another one. M-more lube,” he requested.

“Of course, baby,” Richie whispered and gathered more lube on his fingers before pushing two inside of his lover. He hooked his fingers almost immediately, and Eddie let out what was very damn close to a purr.

“Yes…fuck…so good…” he panted and stammered as his hips worked against Richie’s fingers.

“Take it so good, too. Fuck, it’s like my fingers were made for fucking you. Wanted this for so damn long,” Richie rambled.

“Yeah? You wanted this? Fantasize about this?” Eddie’s voice was so deep and seductive in Richie’s ear. He couldn’t help but moan and bite his shoulder. Fresh scarlet spilled over his chest, and Richie was desperate to lick it all up.

“Fuck…I’ve wanted you all fucking week. You’re goddamn eyes…fucking /skin/…you take good fucking care of yourself, huh baby?” Richie said. Red stained his lips and he licked them in an attempt to get every last drop of his lover’s sweet blood.

“Yeah…my blood is the best for you. It’s so clean baby. I want you to eat me up,” Eddie said with more breath than thought. He squirmed before whimpering. “Richie, please. Add another.”

“Yeah?” Eddie nodded and Richie obliged. Watching Eddie’s eyes roll and twitch always excited Richie, and that combined with the way he gripped his wrist as he pushed it made him absolutely want to devour the other man.

“ _Richie_ ,” he whined.

“Look at you. You’re so tight. Think you can take my cock?” Richie asked in a teasing voice. 

Eddie let out a desperate moan and pushed his fingers deeper inside him. He then nodded but had to stop when Richie leaned down to kiss him. At first he wanted to recoil, but as it continued he never would’ve dreamed of stopping. Sure enough the taste of his blood was stronger, but it almost made their tongue glide easier against each other.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Richie whispered.

“Mmm…” Eddie hummed and rolled his hips a little. “May…maybe another finger?” Richie nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Of course, baby,” Richie cooed.

After more lube and a beautiful amount of patience for a newly turned vampire, Richie gently wedged his pinky inside Eddie along with the rest of his fingers. Eddie groaned, and Richie bit his lip to reopen the wound from earlier. He was so hot and so tight, but he wasn’t bleeding there so that told Richie everything was okay. There was no rough drag when Richie pulled out, only the pure resistance of letting his fingers leave his body. It was so unbelievably sexy to see Eddie desperate and begging, yet still so clueless to just how much he wanted this. 

“Now, Richie. I’m gonna go crazy without it,” Eddie wheezed as he tapped Richie’s shoulder. 

The vampire nodded and pulled back to take in Eddie’s body more clearly. He took in every inch of his skin, and grinned at those wide eyes looking up at him so earnestly. His knees drew closer to his chest, and Richie growled as he started to pull them back and present himself. A pale hand was quick to touch the back of Eddie’s thigh and then push it flat against his chest. Eddie gasped, and then reached to tie his arms around Richie’s neck. Then he groaned as Richie started to push in, and his head fell back limp when he took his time so Eddie could get adjusted.

“Fuck…I’ve wanted this for a while too…” he confessed. Richie leaned down and nipped his lips.

“Shit…” Richie murmured.

“I wanted you…god, for so long…made me so fucking horny all the time. I hated it,” Eddie confessed.

“Should’ve said something sooner baby,” Richie hummed. Eddie blinked up at him and moaned at the bright red eyes staring back at him.

“Yeah!” He agreed.

“I could’ve had you before this stupid virus, huh? Could’ve had you for _years_ , couldn’t I, Eddie baby?” The other man smiled up at Richie with a twinkle in his eye.

“If you weren’t such a coward…could’ve had me for over a _decade_ , Rich,” he whispered. Richie groaned and shoved himself the rest of the way inside Eddie. He gasped and gripped his dark curls at his nape.

“Calling me a coward, eh?” Eddie shivered. “Last I checked you’re the one shaking like a leaf.”

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Eddie said trying to catch his breath. “More lube. Please. _Fuck_ , it’s so much,” he begged as his eyes started to water. 

Richie immediately pulled out a bit and spread a generous amount of lube on his cock before gently pushing back in. Eddie gave a sigh of relief as Richie filled him up again, and let his hands fall above his head as his body relaxed. The pleasure was something so pure and sweet, especially from Richie’s oddly attentive listening skills. Everything just felt right, and when Richie started fucking into him he didn’t even think to stop the moans from spilling out of his mouth.

“Richie…oh, Richie…you feel so good…I wanna fuck you forever…ah…” 

Each word he said encouraged Richie to work faster until he was pounding into him. He eventually couldn’t say anything and was reduced to moans on beat with Richie’s hips.

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Richie groaned. 

Eddie whimpered and started to sit himself up. Richie slowed his pace in favor of a sweet kiss, but was surprised when Eddie pulled back only to turn around and stick his cute little ass up so Richie could grab it instead. So Richie obliged and didn’t hesitate to shove himself back inside where he wanted to be the most. Eddie moaned and arched his back to show off his spine and his skin.

“Again, baby. Please, I want you to make me your chew toy. Fucking bite me more,” Eddie encouraged. Richie growled and gripped the other man’s nape.

“Careful what you wish for, honey,” Richie cooed.

As requested, Richie left not two but three more bite marks all over Eddie’s back. Watching it arch and stretch was so hot, and he was glad Eddie wanted to be marked up as much as Richie wanted to mark him. He lapped at the blood while he fucked him senseless, and was pleased to hear Eddie’s absolutely wreaked moans of approval. He whimpered into the sheets, and his whole body shivered while he worked his fingers against his growth between his legs. Richie could tell he was close.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, baby,” Richie gasped.

He really did. Everything from how tight he felt around Richie’s cock to how warm wet and plush his walls were. It might’ve been the fact that Richie has been specifically craving sex with _Eddie_ , but he could’ve sworn it was the best sex he’s ever had. His hands gripped those hips so tight he left bruises, and he fucked him so hard Eddie was drooling on the pillow he scrambled for when Richie caught on to his incoming orgasm. It didn’t take long before he was shuddering and shivering with his mouth opened wide to let out his final weak moan. His entire body grew stiff and tense like a cat, and Richie groaned at the added pressure on his cock. He hammered his hips a little faster and was relieved to feel his own orgasm wash over him.

They less than gracefully collapsed together after that. Richie kept his hands on Eddie at all time, and held his waist tightly as he nuzzled the bite mark just below his nape. Eddie shivered and touched the arms around his waist. He gave a tired hum when Richie moved to kissing his neck and then his ear, and finally moved his head to kiss him on the lips. Richie gave him a dopey smile, his teeth still red with blood still smeared across his cheeks. Eddie turned to face him.

“That was gross. We should shower,” Eddie hummed.

“And cut this sight short? Eddie, you look so pretty with your blood on your face like that,” Richie hummed. Clearly he was a little punch drunk.

“I’m disgusted that you’d even think that,” Eddie deadpanned trying to wipe the dried blood from his face. Richie laughed and pulled him into another kiss. He then licked at the red stains around his mouth, and Eddie groaned in frustration.

“Although, a shower isn’t a bad idea. We don’t want little vampire babies running around,” Richie hummed. Eddie snorted.

“Vampire babies?” He questioned. Richie frowned and nodded.

“Yeah, I didn’t wear a condom…and like…I thought trans guys could still get pregnant,” Richie said. Eddie laughed again.

“Baby…I’m pretty sure vampires are infertile. That, and I got my hysto last year,” Eddie assured him. Both of those nuggets of information nearly gave Richie whip lash.

“Wait wait wait…you got _surgery_ last year?” He asked. Eddie nodded, and Richie’s jaw dropped. “I…why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…I don’t know, actually. I think you were on your first tour, so I didn’t want to make you worry about me for no reason,” Eddie replied.

“For no reason? There’s plenty reason to worry when your best friend is going through surgery!” Richie insisted. He had subconsciously started holding Eddie tighter since he told him he had surgery, and Eddie merely giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m clearly fine, Rich. I think I just…I dunno. I really appreciate all you did to care for me after my top surgery, but we were in college during that. This time…you have a real job. You had a fucking _Netflix special_ recorded on your last night of tour. I guarantee you would’ve been sick and nervous if I had told you. The surgeon was very confident, and sure enough I had no complications,” Eddie assured him. Richie pouted and pressed their foreheads together.

“Who took care of you?” He murmured.

“Mostly Bev…she has a better idea of what abdominal pains I was talking about and what to look out for. Bill and Georgie also helped out a lot, and Mike made his get well soup after the second week post-op,” Eddie told him. Richie sighed and wrapped his arms around the other man even tighter.

“I guess I can’t complain with those nurses,” Richie sighed. “But if no pregnancies need to be prevented then shower time can wai-“

“Absolutely not.”

Eddie dragged Richie out of bed and into the shower. He did most of the cleaning since Richie was so drowsy, but when he started rambling about how much blood he just drank Eddie figured it was similar to how people got tired after a big meal. He somehow successfully got them washed and out of the shower, and then lead Richie to what was left of his clean clothes. Eddie started dressing himself, but was quickly stopped when he attempted to put his sweater back on.

“Uh, excuse me sir, but the fuck you think you’re doing?” Richie asked coming up from behind. Eddie blushed and held the yellow material in his hands.

“I’m getting dressed,” he answered plainly as he felt arms around his waist again. Feeling Richie’s skin touch his was…electrifying.

“Mm, not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“How come?”

“Because despite how fucking hot you looked in your little ensemble today, I think I’d like some easy access,” he hummed and then kissed the side of his neck. Eddie immediately melted into the other man’s arms, and tried to fight the urge to let his eyes roll back and allow Richie to do as he pleased.

“And…and why should you have that access in the first place?” Eddie questioned.

“Well, I’m hoping you’ll have some pity on me since I’m essentially a bitch in heat right now, but I do think I recall you saying something about wanting me to fuck you for almost multiple decades?” Richie reminded him. Eddie blushed big time at that and held the fabric to his chest.

“I…”

“Sleep with me,” Richie mumbled tiredly against his jaw.

“I just did,” Eddie replied dumbly.

“No, like real sleep, baby. I just had enough blood to last me half a year and I feel like that one uncle on thanksgiving who’s more stuffed than the turkey,” he explained. 

Eddie blushed as the word baby effortlessly slipped from his best friends lips, and then nodded before following Richie to bed. They drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, and Eddie gladly allowed Richie to be the little spoon as they slept together. Eddie himself was pretty tired too, but he just wasn’t used to being loved so thoroughly in bed. Typically it wasn’t so easy, but with how Richie listened to him and cared for him despite his urgency it was the easiest Eddie has ever experienced. 

Eventually Richie turned over and nuzzled against Eddie’s chest as he continued to sleep. The movement made Eddie open his eyes a little, and smiled at the mess of curls tucked under his chin. He then looked up to check the time and instead found Bill with a smug smirk with another man next to him.

“Fuck…” Eddie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“N-not so g-gross when it’s someone you’re i-into, huh?” Bill said. Eddie shook his head.

“It’s still fucking gross, Bill! He was like…I dunno…he really needed blood,” Eddie insisted.

“Looks and smells like he really needed your blood specifically,” the other man said. Eddie looked at him with furrowed and confused brows. “I’m Stan,” he introduced.

“Eddie,” he replied and then looked to Bill. “Is this the guy who turned you?” Bill nodded.

“Y-Yup. Been attached ever s-since,” he replied. The two men smiled at each other before Bill held up a thermos.

“I-I wanted to d-drop by sooner to check on R-Richie, but this actually t-took a while to get. A-although I’m not sure how u-useful it’ll be now th-that he has y-you,” Bill said. Eddie blushed as he remembers just how many times Richie drank from him and shrugged.

“I dunno…maybe leave it in the fridge just incase?” He suggested. Bill nodded.

“I-I want it back if h-he doesn’t use it,” he said making his way to the mini fridge. Richie groaned and snuggled Eddie tighter, and that told him that Richie must’ve been woken up by something.

“Baby, what’s happening?” Richie slurred.

“Bill is here. He brought you more blood,” Eddie cooed and stroked his curls.

“Fuck…I’m so full…no way…send it baaaaack,” Richie moaned tiredly. Bill stopped before he opened the fridge and frowned.

“Uh…h-how much did h-he drink f-from you?” He asked. Eddie blushed.

“I think…he bit me like…five or six times?” He guessed, but really he couldn’t tell unless Richie moved so he could count.

“Jesus Christ,” Stan muttered.

“ _F-Five or six times?_ E-Eddie, you need to like e-eat and drink right n-now,” he insisted. Eddie nodded. That did sound good. Richie hummed and lifted his hand to gesture towards the phone.

“Room service…whatever he wants,” he mumbled.

“G-glad to see you’re being t-taken care of,” Bill deadpanned and picked up the phone and the menu.

“When did you meet Bill?” Eddie asked Stan while Bill proceeded to order Eddie food.

“I stumbled into him at the park one day. Uh…quite literally. About a half a year ago,” Stan told him.

“That sounds like a good story,” Eddie hummed.

“Shhhhh…baby is _sleeping_ ,” Richie hissed.

“What fucking baby?” Eddie snapped.

“ _Me!_ I’m fucking tired,” Richie groaned.

“Yeah, i-it’s best to keep him c-calm for the n-next week and a half. First two weeks are always r-r-rough,” Bill told them. He then pointed to Eddie. “O-ordered room s-s-service for you. M-make sure to eat food with lots of c-calories. You should eat more frequently.” Eddie nodded.

“Sounds good. Thank you, Bill,” he smiled. Bill nodded and then sighed.

“We should g-get going. B-blood is in the fridge. I told them to leave the food outside the d-door and knock.”

“Thank you.”

“O-Okay…t-t-text us if you n-need anything.”

“Alright.”

The room service arrived half an hour later, but Eddie ended up not being able to get it for another half hour after that. Turns out having a tired clingy vampire attached to you made things harder to do. Eventually he was able to slip out of Richie’s grabby hands, and nearly ran for the door. He felt light headed, so he ended up running into the door regardless and groaned in pain before opening it. Before he could think to pull the trolly in, a pale hand snaked from behind him and was pulling it in for him. Eddie looked back at a groggy looking Richie, and smiled when he rubbed at his eyes.

“Fucking watch where you’re going, Eds. Your brain must really be spaghetti up there,” Richie told him. He then picked up the bottle of merlot and grinned. “Ah…Billium knows whats _what_.”

“You owe him big time. Also I’d say me running into the door was fucking your fault, so don’t even start with me,” Eddie snarked. Richie laughed as he uncorked the bottled. Eddie closed the door and lifted the plate covers.

“If anything its either _your_ fault for screaming at me to fuck you, or it’s _Bill’s_ fault for being a vampire and accidentally cutting himself at dinner,” Richie replied.

“You’re such a fucking idiot. I can’t believe you _accidentally_ got turned into a fucking vampire. Didn’t Bill say that was almost impossible to do?” Eddie jabbed and picked up a plate of steak and potatoes.

“Well, clearly only I can make the impossible possible,” Richie said before taking a swig and walking over to give Eddie a kiss. Eddie blinked up at him with those wide puppy dog eyes of his, and Richie felt his heart stutter. “Uh…I hope that was okay-“

“Fuck, Rich, you’re such a dick,” Eddie blurted and blushed glaring down at his food.

“I’m…sorry?”

“You fucking should be! I’ve been dropping hints that I’m like really into you since I came out, but whatever,” Eddie replied bitterly. Richie’s eyes went wide.

“Uh, what? I’ve been into you since my first fucking wet dream, dude,” Richie told him. Eddie glared at Richie instead of his food and shook his head.

“Are you fucking with me? I swear to god, trashmouth-“

“Eddie, baby, I’m _not_ fucking with you,” Richie insisted and set the bottle down so he could hold Eddie’s face. “I’m super fucking gay for you.”

“I thought you had a girlfriend, dickhead,” Eddie grumbled.

“Huh?”

“In all your fucking specials you talk about a girlfriend!” He snapped blushing harder.

“Oh…yeah that shits just made up. I had one in college which is where most of the stories come from, but I don’t actually have one right now,” Richie told him. Eddie groaned and focused on his food again.

“Whatever.”

“Although I’m not opposed to having a _boyfriend_ ,” he said wiggling his eyes brows.

“In your fucking dreams, Tozier.”

“Oh yeah, you’re in all of them. Also, bold of you to say that when you said we could be fucking for _decades_ -“

“I said over _a_ decade, dick wad,” Eddie corrected.

“Still, decades are pretty long. We haven’t even reached three decades in our lives,” Richie pointed out.

“You turn thirty in eight months, asshole.”

“Which means for over a _third_ of my life…could’ve had you as my boyfriend,” he said. Eddie sighed and looked up at Richie.

“I don’t want to be known at Trashmouth’s boyfriend, okay? I’m not saying we should hide it, but…for now keep me out of your publicity and your bits,” Eddie requested.

“For now meaning…”

“I might let you tell jokes about me one day… _might!_ ”

“I’ll fucking take it,” Richie said with a grin before shuffling to wrap his arms around Eddie waist. The other man sighed and allowed Richie to hold him and press kisses to his neck.

“Does this mean you liked me before I transitioned and came out?” Eddie asked.

“Oh yeah. You were the only girl I had feelings for. I was hoping that my gayness had been cured, but when you came out I had to properly asses myself for the homosexual that I am,” Richie hummed. Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“So that girlfriend…”

“Yeah, tits don’t really do it for me, so I’m glad we ditched yours.”

“I’m glad too, but you’re so fucking gross.”

“Remember that you think that the next time you’re begging me to suck your blood, baby.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re new here I usually write Voltron klance fics but i have plans for more reddie fics! Maybe stick around? I really like this fandom it’s so chill (at least compared to Voltron. Haven’t heard much discourse from the It fandom except for from the actually source material lmaoooo)


End file.
